A Mother's Day that Should have Been
by talk2thebecky
Summary: Phoebe thinks about a certain someone on Mother's Day and it's not her mom.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed characters. I am not making any money off of this story. Who would pay me?

A Mother's Day that Should have Been

Phoebe Halliwell was woken up by the sun shining in her eyes. This was one of the hardest days of the year for Phoebe. Today happened to be Mother's Day, but for Phoebe Halliwell today was a day to mourn. She slowly got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. Some things for Phoebe would never change for she was once again in for a cold shower.

Phoebe got dressed and made her way downstairs. As Phoebe was descending the stairs, she could hear Piper and Leo arguing. "Piper, go sit down and relax."

"Leo, I'm hungry. Just let me fix breakfast," Piper whined.

"If you would just go sit down patiently, maybe I could get something cooked," Leo argued back.

Phoebe entered the kitchen as Piper said, "Leo you already tried five times."

Phoebe could smell the burnt food that Leo must have tried to cook earlier. "Or should I say six," Piper added, looking over Leo's shoulder at the food he was trying to cook.

"If you won't let me cook I'm just gonna eat cereal," Piper replied.

Phoebe just stood by the stairs watching as Leo was trying to make Piper breakfast. The love they both had for each other. Leo trying to do something nice for his wife. Trying to make things easier on her and failing miserable was what was happening, although it was still a nice gesture.

Still not being noticed by the two occupants of the room Phoebe made her way to the coffee pot. The action causing her to become noticed. "Phoebe would you please tell you sister to clam down and leave everything to me."

"Phoebe will you please tell my husband that I would like to eat something eatable sometime today."

"Why don't you go out to breakfast," Phoebe suggested as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"I could go that. What do you say Leo?"

Leo thought it over a moment before coming to the conclusion that, "Yeah, that doesn't sound like a bad idea. I'll do this dishes when we come back."

"Why don't you leave the dishes to me?" Piper suggested to Leo.

"Piper, I am not gonna…"

"Why don't you leave the dishes to me?" Phoebe suggested. "And that was an order not a question," Phoebe demanded as she sipped her coffee.

Piper just smiled and nodded her head. "We'll let's go then," Piper replied. As Leo and Piper were walking out of the kitchen, Piper turned back and saw Phoebe just standing there. "Well, aren't you coming?" Piper asked her sister.

"No, I got some stuff to do, after I clean up this kitchen," Phoebe smirked sipping her coffee some more.

"Hey, you gonna be okay?" Piper asked, walking over to her sister.

"Yeah, go on, go get pampered," Phoebe told Piper. Piper and Leo walked out of the kitchen.

She heard them tell Paige that they were going out for breakfast and were taking Wyatt with them. She specifically heard it when Leo picked up Wyatt and said, "Happy Mother's Day Mommy," in his best baby voice. Then Phoebe heard the front door open and close.

Phoebe downed the rest of her coffee and started working on cleaning up the dishes.

A couple of minutes later Paige came into the kitchen, "Hey Phoebe."

"Hi Paige," Phoebe greeted back.

"So you wanna do something, you know, since neither of us will be getting pampered. Phoebe had one of those far away looks on her face. "Phoebe, Phoebe, Phoebe!"

"What?" Phoebe asked very unenthusiastically for someone being yelled at.

"Are you okay?" Paige asked concerned about her older sister.

"Yeah I'm fine Paige. I have a lot of things to do today, so maybe we'll do something later.

"Okay, that's cool. I'll be in my room if you need me," Paige took off up the stairs.

Phoebe finished washing and drying the dishes in silence. Phoebe decided to take a walk to the cemetery.

First, Phoebe stopped by Prue's grave. Prue was mother, her sister, and her friend. Prue was the one who was always there for her. Despite all of there bickering, Prue was always there for her when it counted.

Next, Phoebe took a stroll over to her mom's grave. Every year they came to visit her mother on Mother's Day. It wasn't that Phoebe didn't love her mother, but she only came here every year out of tradition. Prue was and will always be the one she celebrated today with. Somehow she knew her mom knew and understood that.

Finally, Phoebe walked into the mausoleum. "Cole," Phoebe called out softly. Cole shimmered into the mausoleum moments later. He silently walked over to Phoebe and put his arms around her as she finally let the tears fall. Cole, with his arms still around her, pulled her into a sitting position against the wall.

The two stayed like that for hours. Phoebe cried for hours on end. Cole looked on helplessly. They only thing he felt that he could do was say, "I'm sorry." He felt like this was all his fault. He was the one who got her pregnant when he was evil, which caused the baby to be evil.

Cole looked down at Phoebe. Phoebe had cried herself to sleep, either that or she past out from exhaustion, he wasn't sure which. Cole figured that he'd shimmer her back to the Manor. He held her tight and shimmered.

Cole shimmered into the Manor. He gentle lay Phoebe on the couch and went in search fro Piper, Leo, or Paige. As Cole walked into the kitchen, someone called out, "Phoebe, is that you?"

"No, it's just me," Cole said to Piper, who had asked the question. Piper, Paige, and Leo were sitting around the table. Wyatt was in his crib.

"Cole! What the hll are you doing here?" Piper asked, pissed that he was here.

Cole ignored Piper's question. "Phoebe's in there," Cole replied, pointing back into the living room. "She's had a rough day."

"Why, what happened?" Paige asked.

"I think Wyatt really got to her today," Cole began, trying to explain.

"Why, what did Wyatt do?" Piper asked curiously.

"It's not really anything he did, it's more like, well…it's just"

"Cole, spit it out already. Tell me what is wrong with my sister!" Piper said, getting upset.

"She's upset, she's been thinking about the baby, the one she lost," Cole said rather quickly.

Everyone was silent a moment. "I forgot, I can't believe I forgot," Piper replied in shock.

"It's okay Piper. I know you were probably glad when the baby died, but…"

"Wait just a minute there Cole. I may have not liked what was happening to Phoebe or that it was your baby as the Source. But, I was never happy when that baby died," Piper confessed to Cole.

"Piper, I never wanted it to happen like that. I never wanted any of that to happen," Cole replied, sounding exhausted.

"I know you didn't Cole. I remember everything you did for Phoebe, me, and for Prue."

Phoebe walked into the room, "Can anyone join the party?" she asked. Piper got up and gave her a hug.

"Why didn't you tell us what was wrong?" Piper pondered.

"Didn't want to ruin your day," Phoebe replied, still embracing Piper. Finally the two let go. "I think I'm good now though," Phoebe informed.

"I know. Why don't all watch a movie together?" Paige suggested.

"I don't know Paige?" Phoebe enquired.

"Come on Phebes, you pick, any movie you want," Paige replied, relinquishing that night's movie choice to Phoebe.

"Any movie?" Phoebe asked with a glint in her eye.

"No!" both Piper and Cole yelled at the same time.

"No way, she said any movie," Phoebe restated, running upstairs to grab the tape.

"I've seen that movie over a hundred times at least," Piper groaned.

"Yeah, but you were never in it were you," Cole grumbled.

Phoebe came running back down the stairs, with movie in hand. "We are going to be watching Kill It Before It Dies," Phoebe exclaimed to everyone.

"I've never heard of it," Paige informed.

"Believe me when I say after a week of this you wish you hadn't," Piper continued to moan.

Leo, who had been so quiet, stated, "I love that movie! I remember, I watched it the night before we were shipped out."

"Oh no," Piper and Cole responded in unison.

Phoebe and Leo had huge grins on their faces. Piper and Cole just turned to give Page a stare as the entered the living room for a night of agony.

The End


End file.
